Butterfly
by arian
Summary: A SelphieIrvine fic, with a few of the other characters thrown in for good measure. It's set in the orphanage to start with...


Butterfly

By Arian.

Author's note: Irvine and Selphie aren't my favourite characters but… I just got this idea an' once that happens I have to write it, or it drives me up the wall. And let's face it, while I don't mind if Laguna takes up residence in my head, who would want these two around? On a permanent basis? Any takers? Hehehe… As always, feedback is much appreciated…

The sun shone brightly down, illuminating the white, stone orphanage. The air was peaceful and calm, the birds singing softly from their perches in the ivy that twisted its way around the pale pillars. It seemed for a moment, as if this were paradise itself, an idyllic garden from which great things could grow.

The stillness was shattered by a high-pitched shriek. 

"Seifer!" A small boy stood on the beach, seaweed flattening his usually spiky hair. The cold salt water dripped down his face and he batted the green goo away.

As the child ran inside, screaming for Matron, a taller boy watched from his place on the seashore. "That was a good throw." He commented, smirking to himself. Seifer winced as Edea's voice rang out, calling him inside. "Chicken-wuss." He muttered.

"Seifer's dumb." The girl sat in the garden of the orphanage commented to her companion. They had watched the turn of events from the raised edge of the garden. Her brow wrinkled in confusion. "He knows that Zell always tells Matron and he gets in trouble for it, so why does he bother?"

"Dunno, Sef. Where are the others?" The boy leaned back on the grass and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Quisty's trying to get Squall to come outside and play, but you know what he's been like since Sis left. She'll never get him to leave his corner. Zell and Seifer'll be talking to Matron for ages." The small girl fidgeted and then leapt to her feet. "I'm bored, Irvy! What shall we do?" She started to hop from one foot to another in her impatience. 

The boy clambered to his feet, more slowly than Selphie had. "Let's walk down that way and see what we find." He pointed to the far end of the beach, away from the lighthouse. They hadn't really explored that way before.

Selphie grinned happily and jumped up and down where she stood. "Race you!" She yelled, charging off in the direction he'd pointed.

"Hey! Sef! Wait for me!" Irvine ran after her, realising as he said it that if she waited for him, it wouldn't be a race. 

***************

Edea sighed wearily. "Seifer dear, why can't you just let Zell be? What did he ever do to you?"

"He existed." Seifer muttered under his breath, too low for Edea to hear. She carried on without his answer to the question. 

"I don't know why you can't play properly with the others. Somehow, you always manage to take things too far and someone gets hurt. Usually Zell."

Seifer rolled his eyes. He'd heard the same thing a thousand times before. It wasn't that he didn't _like_ Matron, but she didn't seem to understand his situation. He was only happy as long as the others were afraid of him, as long as he stood out from the rest. And that didn't happen if you played nicely and got along with everyone. "Matron, you have to admit that Zell is insufferable." He said sensibly, in his most grown-up tone of voice. He had found long ago that being reasonable worked much better than temper-tantrums. 

Edea smiled at the behaviour of one of her most troublesome children. "He just needs someone to hold his hand, Seifer. He needs people to support him."

The boy sighed in despair. Matron still didn't get it. "That's why he's so easy to pick on…" He sniggered quietly to himself. Unfortunately, the comment was a little too loud this time and Edea heard it, sending him upstairs with a disapproving frown.

"One day that boy is going to get himself into trouble saying things like that…"

***************

Irvine stopped running, out of breath, and stared at what Selphie was pointing at.

"Look, Irvy!" She yelled happily. "Isn't it pretty?" 

The object in question was a small shrub, growing next to the path. It was covered with thousands of tiny, lilac flowers and on the flowers rested clusters of butterflies. Selphie shrieked in delight as the butterflies took to their wings as she waved her hands around. They spiralled around her, attracted to the bright yellow of her clothes.

The small girl flapped her arms madly, laughing loudly as she ran in circles amongst the cloud of butterflies.

Irvine chuckled at her, before walking forwards to join her. Grabbing his hands, Selphie leaned back, swinging them both in a wide circle. She giggled incessantly as the fluttering insects brushed at her face.

They collapsed heavily to the ground, their heads spinning. The tiny butterflies had mostly returned to their tremulous perches on the shrub, some few still winging idly through the light breeze.

"I wonder if we could feed them." Selphie mused, tilting her head on one side.

Irvine frowned. "What do they eat, anyhow?"

"I don't know." The girl's forehead crinkled momentarily, but her green eyes brightened up almost immediately. "Matron'll know! Let's go and ask her!" Selphie pushed herself up and started to run back towards the orphanage.

***************

Quistis sat daintily next to the window and sighed. No matter what she said, Squall remained resolutely wedged in his corner. Only Edea's calls at mealtimes would shift him. He sat quietly, his grey eyes fixed firmly on the space of floor in front of him. 

"It's really nice outside today, Squall." She tried. "Why don't you come and play? Or you could just sit and watch if you don't feel like it."

"I want Sis!" Squall whispered. "Where did she go? I don't want to play without Sis!"

Quistis sighed again. She didn't know where Ellone had gone. None of them knew that. Edea and Cid never mentioned her in front of them anymore, but sometimes, late at night, Quistis had heard them talking about the girl in hushed tones.

Unable to get any further response from the boy, she turned and went to find some of the others. Sometimes, it was just best to leave Squall by himself. He seemed to prefer that, anyhow.

As she left, Seifer crept forwards from where he had been stood at the back of the room. "I know where Sis went." He commented casually. 

Squall's head was instantly alert, giving Seifer his full and undivided attention. "Where is she?" He demanded quickly. 

Seifer just smiled, ignoring the outburst, determined to give the answer in his own time. He sat on the high windowsill, not far from Squall, and inspected the surface of the wood carefully. Seeing what he was looking for, his smile widened. 

"Look at this." He said, his tone sounding as if he didn't really care if Squall looked or not. Frowning, the boy rose from his corner and moved warily towards the window. 

"Why? What is it? And what's it got to do with Sis?" Squall asked shortly. He didn't have any patience with anything that wasn't do to with Ellone.

Seifer took at small piece of glass from one pocket and twirled it idly in his hands, watching the sun catch it and cast patterns on the far wall. "The way I see it, is that before you and Sis got here, you must have done something _really_ bad. It was probably her. That must be why she's gone now." The blond imp smirked at Squall's disapproving frown. Quistis wasn't the only one who had overheard conversations she shouldn't have. Seifer had also heard the Kramer's talking about Ellone.

"Ellone did something very bad and the people from Esthar were after her." Seifer continued. "And one day, when everyone was fast asleep, they crept in here and took her away." The boy's voice hushed dramatically. "They took her far away to that strange country where they live, and you know what they did with her?"

Squall shook his head, his eyes wide as he was completely taken in by the story.

Seifer laughed inside, knowing that he had caught the younger boy and all he had to do now was reel him in. Wordlessly, he held the glass fragment out over the windowsill, focusing it so that the sun's rays made a tiny point of light. "They have a huge lens thing. Like this but much, much bigger. And they get people they don't like, people like Ellone, and they put them underneath it. And do you know what happens?"

The dark haired boy shook his head, his eyes intent on the point of light. Seifer moved the lens over one of the tiny red bugs that crawled over the surface of the wood, watching impassively as it was quickly burnt up. "That's what happens. Doesn't happen so quick with people, of course. They burn up real slow, screaming all the time." He told Squall in glee. 

Squall's face instantly changed. "You're lying! That's stupid! No one'd burn Sis up!"

"She's dead. The Esthar soldiers burnt her into little tiny pieces." Seifer retorted, pushing at Squall. The younger boy hit him straight back, and a small fight ensued. Quistis walked in just before things got serious. 

"Matron! They're fighting again!" She yelled quickly and Edea hurriedly entered the room. 

She hauled the boys away from each other and spoke sharply to Squall before letting him slink back into his corner. "Seifer…" She sighed, turning to the blond imp himself. 

"I know… I know…" He muttered.

***************

Edea sat patiently in her kitchen, waiting for the next inevitable outbreak of mayhem, when Selphie charged in, followed by Irvine. She looked kindly at the two gasping children, waiting for them to catch their breath enough to speak.

"Matron, do you know what butterflies eat?" Irvine asked, recovering quicker than his small companion.

"Butterflies? They eat the nectar inside of flowers, my dear. Why the sudden interest?"

Hearing the answer, Selphie's face fell. "I guess that means we can't feed them, then."

Edea smiled and walked over to a cupboard, taking out a small metal tray. She tipped a tiny amount of sugar onto the surface, before adding a few drops of water. Handing it carefully down to the children, she laughed lightly at their confused expressions. 

"This works nearly as well. The butterflies will probably eat this, but be careful not to spill it." She warned.

The two children laughed in delight and walked slowly out, trying not to spill the sugar water with exaggerated caution. Selphie found it especially hard not to bounce along, but in the end, they reached the small shrub without any accidents. 

"What do we do with it now?" Selphie asked in confusion. 

Irvine shrugged. "Don't know, Sef." They set the tray carefully on the ground, unsure about what to do next.

"We'll have to go back and ask Matron!" The girl exclaimed, waving her arms up and knocking one of the branches. The butterflies flew up into the air, disturbed from their perch. The bright colours of Selphie's attire once again attracted them and they spun towards her, flying down towards the tray. 

"They're landing!" Selphie squealed in delight. "They're gonna eat it! Look Irvy!!"

The boy shook his head, trying to stop his ears ringing after Selphie had emitted her high-pitched shrieks half a foot away. He stopped and looked down, mesmerized by the slow movements of the wings of the insects that had landed. Selphie was right. They were indeed eating the sugar-water.

He watched them in silence for a time, even Selphie was quiet, or at least, she wasn't _saying_ anything, but every now and then, she'd make a cooing noise, encouraging the tiny creatures.

Irvine laughed suddenly and pointed at the tray. "Sef! That one's _you!_" 

The small girl tilted her head on one side, then saw what he was pointing at. On one edge of the tray sat a brilliant yellow butterfly. It was only small compared to the others, but the shade of yellow was the exact same shade Selphie was fond of.

She giggled and waved to the oblivious insect. "Hello Sef!" She grinned and searched the other butterflies. "There!" She announced triumphantly. "That one's you!"

The one she had picked out was a tawny brown colour, which suited Irvine just fine. He could sort of see a resemblance. 

"Wave to it." Selphie commanded, waiting patiently while he gave her a do-I-have-to? look before eventually giving in. 

"Hiya Irvine." He greeted, amiably, hoping that Seifer wasn't lurking around there anywhere or he'd never hear the end of it.

All summer the two children fed the insects, spending much of their time watching them. Sometimes one of the other children would join them, but Selphie and Irvine were always there, and so were those particular two butterflies that they had picked out from the rest.

As autumn turned the trees into flames of colour, the weather grew colder and the children found that there were less butterflies to feed every day. Soon, they were all gone. 

"Matron!!" Selphie scrambled into the kitchen, breathless from running. "There are none left! They've all gone!!" She was nearly in tears. "Where… Where'd they go?"

Irvine followed the girl in, looking just as upset. Edea thought for a long moment. She had no wish to tell the two that the cold weather had killed the fragile creatures. They had loved their butterflies so much, it would break their hearts to tell them the truth. "My dears, the butterflies don't like the cold." She began at last. "They don't like it, so while it's winter here, they fly to another country, where it's much warmer."

Selphie brightened up. "Like swallows?"

"Yes. Just like the swallows. There will be butterflies here again next year, when the weather is warm enough." Edea smiled as the two raced out of the kitchen to some new adventure, satisfied with the explanation.

***************

It was that same winter that a young couple came to the orphanage, looking to adopt a child. They chose Selphie. 

"Matron! They can't take her away!" Irvine yelled. "You can't let them!" 

"But my dear, you have to understand that they can look after Selphie far better than I can here. They can give her all the attention she needs. She can have a proper family." Edea shook her head. It was sad for her too. She always hated it when her children had to leave. It had only been a few weeks ago that the Dincht couple had taken Zell back to Balamb with them. 

"But it's nice here! Sef loves it here!" Irvine frowned.

"But here you all have to share the attention, you have to share me. Selphie will get everything to herself. She'll be very happy, Irvine. I won't let her go anywhere where she wouldn't be."

Selphie ran crying into the room, having been told by the couple that they were taking her home. "Irvy!! I don't wanna leave!!" She flung her tiny arms around him, as Edea talked quietly to the couple.

"She'll be unhappy for a while. It's only to be expected. But she'll brighten up again, that's Selphie's way." Edea paused. "I do have one proviso. It won't seem like much now, but I must insist upon it, I'm afraid." She looked at the apprehensive faces and laughed. "Nothing to worry about. But… you live up in Trabia, correct? Sometime in the future a military school will be set up there. A Garden." A strange look passed across her face, fear and what was almost loathing showed in her eyes. "It's important that Selphie is enrolled. You cannot understand the significance of this." 

The young couple nodded in agreement to her request. 

"I don't wanna go!" Selphie sobbed loudly. "I don't wanna leave my friends!" 

Edea took her gently away from Irvine and hugged her tightly. "Just think of all the new friends you'll make Selphie! And these nice people will be there to look after you, and keep you safe. I promise everything will work out fine." She soothed the crying child and lifted her up, handing her to the young woman who stroked the girl's hair, murmuring comforting words to her.

"Let me know if there are any problems." Edea said softly, motioning them out of the door. She spoke with the couple for a few moments longer before they walked away.

"Sef!" Irvine yelled after the girl, and she stretched her arms back towards him. He felt Edea's hand touch his shoulder and he looked up at her.

"Don't make it any more painful for her than it already is. It's best just to let go." She advised in her calm voice. 

Irvine found her almost cold and uncaring in that moment and he yelled back at her. "You _want_ us all to leave! You don't love us! You hate us all!"

Edea's face went pale, scaring the boy. He hadn't meant what he said, but the loss of Selphie's company had upset him. He had never seen Matron lose her composure. No matter what havoc the children had wreaked in her house, she had always been so calm and collected.

"You… you stand there and say that to me? Me! You have no idea what this is about! You have no idea what I'm protecting you from and what I'll give to keep you all safe!" She stopped suddenly, aware that she had lost her temper and said more than she intended. Just as quickly as it had appeared, her anger vanished. "Irvine, things like this happen. It's called life. You just have to struggle along and stay afloat as best as you can. People get swept away, but you can't stop swimming because of that." She wrapped her arms around the boy and led him back inside. Time will heal most wounds, given the chance. But some are deeper than others, and leave gaping holes that Time is powerless against.

***************

For a long time, Edea wondered if she had another Squall on her hands. Irvine became quiet and withdrawn, reluctant to play with the other children. It was some months before he perked up again. 

Irvine sat upstairs on the window ledge, looking at the frost on the glass. Squall was sat in his usual corner, watching everything that went on around him, but always silent. Seifer studied the two closely for a long while, trying to decide which one would provide the most entertainment. He eventually chose Irvine.

"Where's Selphie?" He asked, with a wicked grin on his face. He feigned forgetfulness. "Oh, that's right. She left, didn't she?"

"You're not going to pick a fight with me, Seifer. Go pick on Squall or someone instead." Irvine said, ignoring the angry look that he provoked. "I wonder when the butterflies'll come back?" He mused quietly to himself.

"They don't come back, idiot." The blond boy turned away scornfully. "They die. The cold weather kills them. Matron was just making up stories for you so you wouldn't start crying like a baby." He commented spitefully, starting back towards the other boy. "The curl up in the frost and die."

"Go away, Seifer. I don't care. Maybe they do die, but they'll be back, you'll see." As the blond boy walked away, he added another comment under his breath. "Just like Selphie."

Waiting until Seifer had left the room, Squall stood up and walked silently to Irvine. "Do you really think that?" He asked softly, in a monotone. 

Irvine looked around at him, surprised. He knew he shouldn't really be surprised. Squall heard so much that went on, but he was always so unobtrusive it was easy to forget that he was there. "Selphie'll be back." He answered firmly. "One day… You'll see…"

Squall sighed and slunk back to his corner. The difference between the two boys was that simple fact. Squall believed himself deserted and sunk himself deep into morose silence, unwilling to let anybody get close enough so that they could be in a position to hurt him again. Irvine simply believed that everything would turn out fine in the end, that Selphie would eventually find her way back and all would be well. 

**************

"Irvine!" Quistis yelled upon her sudden entry to the kitchen. "They're back!" 

The dark haired boy looked up from the card game he was playing with Seifer. As he turned his head, Seifer leaned quickly forwards and stole one of his cards.

"What're you talking about, Quisty?"

"Don't call me that!" She said in minor irritation. "There are loads of butterflies, up that way!" She waved her hand vaguely to her left. "Do you think Matron'll let you feed them again? Can I help?"

"Sure!" He laughed and leapt to his feet, card game forgotten.

Edea agreed to their request and the two children carefully carried the tray along the path. Irvine laughed happily, seeing the beautiful colours of the insects as they flitted haphazardly past him. They settled on the edges of the tray and Irvine spotted a familiar looking creature. He remembered the tawny colours of the butterfly's wings clearly, just as he remembered how Selphie had picked out that particular insect and named it Irvine. His eyes searched the other creatures, looking for the other butterfly that Selphie had picked out. 

"What're you looking for?" Quistis asked curiously.

"Just… Oh, it doesn't matter. It's not here anyway." 

Quistis shrugged and let the question drop. 

***************

The remaining children of the orphanage fed the butterflies for the rest of that year, and for some of the years to follow. Always, Irvine seemed to look for something, but he never found it. It was many years later, after they had all gone their separate ways, when he recalled the butterflies again.

He had been enrolled in Galbadia Garden for a few years, and had achieved the exalted rank of SeeD. It didn't particularly impress Irvine. He lived much like the butterflies he had been so enthralled with when he was younger; living for the thrill of the moment and doing whatever took his fancy. 

He was resting back against the grass when he heard the Headmasters voice yelling his name. _Ah, let him wait. _He thought amiably. _I'll say I didn't hear him the first time he called. I'll answer when he calls again._

Irvine watched in bemusement as a single butterfly floated down and perched calmly on the very tip of his finger. He smiled to himself. It was the same brilliant yellow colour as the one that he had named after Selphie, years ago. He didn't recall having ever seen another one like it. Its wings flapped lazily in greeting and Irvine nodded back. 

"Hello to you, too." He lifted his head as Martine called again and sighed. "Anything for a quiet life." He muttered to the creature, then grinned. "Nah. That'd be too boring." He sent the butterfly on its way and stood in one fluid movement.

Irvine blinked for a moment, thinking that perhaps the colours of the friendly insect had imprinted themselves on his eyes, but when he looked again there could be no mistake. A short distance away, with a group of others that he felt a familiarity with, stood a young girl in a bright yellow dress. Her green eyes sparkled with innocent enthusiasm and she bounced slightly as she stood. There couldn't be any other girl on the planet like that. It just _had_ to be Selphie. The young man grinned as he thought about that. _There had better not be anyone else like that. One of her is more than enough…_ For a while, he felt dazed. She had come back. It was as Matron had said it would be. Things would be alright again. 

With a lazy smile, he walked forwards to meet her, to meet them all, wondering how much of the orphanage she would remember.


End file.
